Time for love
by lollipoploves
Summary: Yoshida is an average boy who tries not to be noticed in school, he is successful, until he see's the queen of the school: tsuyako cheat on the king Sato. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Attention! Does anyone know where I can continue reading the manga past Chapter 19? The more I read the more I want to create fanfiction. So if you like please tell me.

Yoshida watched as Takahiko Sato and his girlfriend Ijuin Tsuyako walked down the school hallway laughing, he turned around and saw a bunch of lifeless corpses of the girls who were in love with Sato, why they did this everyday Yoshida didn't know. The two most popular people in the school had been dating since the beginning of the semester, you think the girls would have gotten used to it by now.

The only thing people had gotten used to was walking over the corpses as the king and queen of the school walked past. Today was just another day, the girls would faint, the king and queen would laugh and be lovey dovey, and Yoshida would be ignored by everyone but his two best friends. Yoshida wasn't good-looking at least not in the same way the king was. He has wild black hair and almost shaped eyes the house his small brown irises. The only thing that really made him stand out was that he had a crosses shaped scar under his left eye.

He was also a brown belt in karate, despite his small stature, his sensei's would tease that the smallest in the class was the strongest. Yoshida loved karate it was the one time he was noticed and appreciated, except for his two best friends… which he was late meeting! Yoshida sprinted down the hall, for once glad nobody noticed him so he wouldn't get detention, he ducked under a classmate and sped around the corner before he stopped dead in his tracks. The queen, Tsuyako was kissing someone, really intensely, this wouldn't have been such a surprise if the boy she was kissing was her boyfriend, but he wasn't! It was Yamanaka! The biggest play boy in school.

Yoshida turn back around the corner before they could see him and panted as he tried to get his breath back.

'Maybe, it wasn't her' he thought before peeking until he saw the kissing couple again, nope it was her and she was pretty into the kiss. Yoshida squeaked before hiding again, but the couple hadn't heard it. What should he do? He had to go past them to get to his friends, but he was sure if he just walked out he would get beaten for exposing them. Sure he could defend himself but he never liked the thought of using his karate like that.

Making his decision he walked half-way down the hall and turned around before he started making a bunch of noise.

"IM GONNA BE LATE!" he screamed as he neared the corner, when he turned it, they looked like they had been talking and nothing else. He gave them a quick glance before he sped past them and joined his friends on the rooftop.

"Your Late Yoshida! Punishment is I get your sausages! You made them right? Give them up!" Makimura said

"And I get your rice balls!"Hosaku said reaching over and grabbing his hand made lunch box and eating all of his rice.

"Hey! No fair, you're only leaving me with the vegetables!" Yoshida grabbed his box back to hopefully regain part of his lunch but sadly all that was left was the vegetables that his mother made him pack, he hated spicy food and all he had not was the stir fry he made for his father with red chili peppers. Great. Resigning to his fate he slowly started to eat, he was a pretty good cook so it didn't taste bad, it just was hot and made him uncomfortable.

The three of them sat and ate while chatting about which girl Makimura liked most at the time, Yoshida was laughing when he ate his next bite…and promptly regretted it. It looks like he had left a chili pepper in it and he had just bitten down on it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yoshida was pretty sure the whole school could hear his scream as he raced for the nearest water source, tears were welling up in his eyes and he turned a blind corner, he should really stop doing that without checking first, and bumped into Sato. He looked a little surprised to see that the force of their collision forces Yoshida to fall flat on the ground but considering their difference in body mass it was inevitable.

Yoshida whimpered as he lay on the ground before getting up again and racing off. He didn't see Sato trying to stop him. When he finally go to the vending machine he reached for his wallet, only to find that he didn't have it anymore, Tearing up more he frantically looked around trying to find it, his tongue was burning and felt like it grew 3 sizes. He was about to give up when a hand fell on his shoulder.

"HIEE!" He didn't mean to scream again but he wasn't expecting anyone to be behind him. He turned around and saw that it was the king! Sato had his wallet! Smiling as much as his swollen mouth would let him he grabbed the wallet and immediately bought a bottle of water. As soon as he grabbed it he started to chug and immediately felt better.

"Ah!... Thank you so much!" Yoshida turned and bowed politely to Sato and he felt the intense heat leave him.

"N-no problem…. You okay?" Sato looked like he was a little weirded out by the way Yoshida was acting.

"Ah, yeah! I had eaten a chili pepper and was trying to get some water" Yoshida was blushing

"hahaha, why did you eat it if you didn't have water with you?" Sato had a nice laugh, he looked genuinely amused by Yoshida's antics

"I didn't think there was one in my lunch! It's my friends fault, They ate the other parts of my lunch so all I had left was my veggies"

"hahaha, you have some weird friends!"

"NO! I don't! They were just getting back at me! I was late to meet them for lunch"

"oh? And why were you late?"

"BECAUSE I sa-…" Yoshida cut himself off, He was late because he saw Sato's girlfriend cheating on him. He didn't want to tell the guy the bad news.

"hhmmm? You saw? Saw what?"

"i-its n-n-nothing" Whenever Yoshida got nervous he would stutter especially when he was hiding something. His mother used to say that he was her favorite child because he just couldn't lie. She conveniently forgot she had no other children.

"well, its obviously something, what did you need to stop at the bathroom? Or is it something embarrassing?"

"n-neither!"

"I bet its embarrassing, what happened? Come on you can tell me!" Sato started to nudge and laugh at Yoshida as the color in his cheeks spread to his ears and neck. 'He's kind of cute' Sato thought.

Yoshida was getting more and more flustered as he batted away the hand that kept trying to poke his cheeks. He was quickly losing control of the conversation.

"hey- sto-ow- hey! I –I don- I saw- I SAW IJUIN-SAN KISS YAMANAKA!" Yoshida shouted before he covered his mouth and flushed a deep red. The playful teasing had stopped and Sato grew quiet.

"if you wanted me to stop, you didn't have to lie." He said quietly as he walked off.

Yoshida never felt so bad before, no one else was in the hallway but it didn't matter Yoshida still felt like he had hurt someone, even though he tried to hid it. Yoshida sighed and walked back to the roof to join his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Again, any info on where I can read aitsu no daihonmei past chap 19 please tell me!

Sato was angrily walking away from the hallway where he last left Yoshida, from what Sato remembers back when he was fat and bullied, Yoshida was honest and kind, he was the one who defended all of the bullied students, he had even gotten that scar protecting Sato. When Sato met Yoshida in the hallway he thought that maybe he would finally get to be friends with his benefactor. Only to have his dream crushed by a lie.

Sato couldn't believe that Tsuyako would cheat on him, she loved him too much. Though sex was hard because they were both sadists, but they managed to work it out. How dare Yoshida say that, Sato was thinking of all the ways he could bully Yoshida when he heard a moan coming from an empty classroom. A very familiar moan, Sato walked up to the sliding door and opened it enough to look inside. Yoshida, hadn't changed, he was still honest and kind, he was trying not to tell Sato the truth.

Inside the classroom was Tsuyako and Yamanaka heavily making out and petting each other, their shirts were undone and Yamanaka was working on her bra, finally unclasping it he leaned down to suck at her breasts.

"We are breaking up." Sato said, he stood there long enough for the two to see that they had been caught and then shut the door and walked away. Surprisingly he didn't feel much different, besides the sad stab of betrayal he didn't feel heart broken or angry at her. He was wondering down the hallway thinking about this when he noticed a flash of black hair turn the other way. He knew that hair… Sato slowly moved closer making no sound, he was almost to the place where he saw the hair disappear when Yoshida peeked out from behind a wall.

It was obvious that Yoshida was following him when his face erupted in a brilliant burst of red. 'how cute' Sato thought mentally chuckling as Yoshida tripped over his words.

"ah, ….um S-Sa…um I- s-sa-saw and…" he clearly wasn't going to end the sentence when he grew quiet and fidgeted with his sleeves. Sato thought he would throw him a bone, this was too much fun to stop watching.

"You were right." Was all he said, Yoshida jumped and looked up at him. Sato just held his poker face. "ah! Um…. I-i-im s-…." Sato thought he was going to continue when he was surprised by small arms wrapping around his waist and a face buried into his chest. Was Yoshida really that small? "im sorry" Sato felt it more than he heard it but it still made him feel warm. It felt….nice.

A small smile fell on his face as he wrapped his arms around the small back and gently squeezed. Yoshida's face was still buried so he decided to milk the opportunity for all it was worth. He dragged them to an empty storage closet and sank to the floor holding Yoshida's head in place and he prepared to act sad.

Yoshida had started to try to tap out of the embrace because he lacked air but Sato just squeezed him tighter before loosening his grip and tilting his head down enough that his hair blocked his eyes. Yoshida had pulled away until he saw the sad posture Sato was in and immediately hugged him again.

"im sorry" Yoshida said again, this time his voice wasn't muffled by Sato's clothes. Sato didn't say anything but held him closer to him.

"S-Sato? Are you okay?" The worried tint in Yoshida's voice made him shiver, his inner sadist wanted to make Yoshida cry, so the worried would have more of a high pitched whine as he-… Sato really had it bad.

"Yeah, I guess you wouldn't be, huh?" Yoshida said interpreting his shiver as holding back tears, that was fine for Sato, He pulled Yoshida even closer, and he was now in between Sato's legs. Sato could feel Yoshida tense up as Sato crossed his legs and cut off escape, but Yoshida didn't say anything.

How was Sato going to play this? He wanted to touch Yoshida, make him uncomfortable but still have him trapped thinking that Sato was just sad. Yoshida answered this by shifting up and circling his arms around Sato's shoulders. He probably meant it as a hug but it gave Sato so many ideas. Sato shifted his hands to rest low on Yoshida's back closer to his nice butt than to his shoulders.

Yoshida flinched but still didn't say anything, thinking that because he was so small Sato just placed them there on accident. Yoshida was going to move when Sato buried his face in Yoshida's neck his nose just brushing the pulse point there.

Sato was enjoying this, it was good that lunch was an hour so he still had at least 15 minutes with this adorable boy. He breathed soft through his nose making sure it hit the vein in Yoshida's neck. Sato could feel him shiver, he shifted one of his hands down so now it was resting on Yoshida's rump while the other went higher to rest in between his shoulder blades.

Everyone has a spot on their back that makes them arc away from contact, Sato had found Yoshida's, without meaning to Yoshida arched his back and pressed closer Sato. Sato's hand followed after the spot and when Yoshida couldn't move away slowly started to rub miniscule circles there.

Yoshida flinched and squeaked but still didn't say anything, though his thighs were now shaking from trying to flex enough to get away from pressure on his back. Sato was still breathing on his neck when he tried his final trick. He made a few noises that could be considered "sobbing" before speaking against the skin on Yoshida's collarbone.

"Im sorry, Yoshida" Sato made sure to press his lips against the sweet smelling skin every chance he could. He made sure to whet his lips before speaking so he could prepare for the next step. Sato didn't even care what he was saying he just kept focusing on what he was doing. When Yoshida started speaking he attached his lips to a moist spot and started sucking only enough to bring the blood to the surface but not hard enough for Yoshida to feel through his own voice and Sato's "sobbing".

Sato continued to discuss whatever he could for about 10 minutes working on the hickey he was putting on Yoshida, without his knowledge. When the bell rang for class Sato "wiped" his "wet" eyes and thanked Yoshida for bring there for him.

Yoshida smiled and got up from the uncomfortable position they were, not noticing that Sato's hand stayed on his rump longer than necessary. He smiled at Sato and left. Unwittingly carrying a dark hickey that Sato made to stake his claim on him.

Sato chuckled 'he's so cute'


End file.
